


Marichat May 2019 drabbles

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat May 2019, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: A collection based off of the marichat May 2019 prompts on tumblr..... I gave up after five days because I've been super busy with ap tests, taking the sat and school...





	1. No Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know it's marichat may, but these May be different parts of the love square.

_An exhausted Ladybug ran home after the latest Akuma attack._

_It was midnight, and she still had to do geometry homework._

_She transformed to herself and quickly started... but her eyes kept closing._

_She kept dozing off..._

_Until there was a knock on her trapdoor._

" _Hey princess." Purred Chat Noir from the balcony._

_"Chat!" Marinette gasped, "you can't b_ _e here. It could expose your identity-"_

_"My identity doesn't matter as much as you do."_

_"Chaton. Go! Before anyone see you!"_

_"No. I want you to see me." He closed his eyes and was consumed by a green light._

_She gasped. "Adrien! You're Chat Noir?"_

_"Marinette. I love you, no matter what form."_

_"This is too good to be true."_

_"You're the most perfect-"_

_"Too good to be true" she repeated._

_"I love you more than any-"_

_"Too good." She whispered, trying to pinch herself, "to be true."_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Marinette groaned and turned off her alarm clock. A dream.

That's all it had been. The same dream she had been having all week. 

Dreams of superheroes and powers and believing in herself, for once.

She had dreamed of soaring across the skies with a yo-yo, having badass powers, superstrength, and an awesome best friend/superhero partner, who happened to be the guy she had a crush on.

Instead, she was just incredibly clumsy and had an awkward crush. Nothing like her dream.

A realistic, dream, but a dream nonetheless. 

Marinette wasn't a superhero. She wasn't dating a superhero. There were no superheroes in Paris. Marinette didn't even live in Paris.

She wasn't even dating Adrien. She barely knew him. They were just friends. good friends.

He didn't have any idea how she felt.

Marinette was a normal girl with a normal life. 

No secrets. No powers.

 


	2. Greek AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the prompt was greek Au. So I went the hades and Persephone route.

Marinette wandered the beautiful fields with her friends. 

Alya and Aurore were nymphs, beautiful and earthy. She helped them flourish in the spring and struggled with them through the hot summer seasons 

She was the goddess of spring, the light warmth in the air, the sun in the sky. Beginnings and endings. Flowers budding, eggs hatching. 

It was quite the busy season and she had so much to do-

....

Darkness. Everything was darkness.

It was warm. Comforting almost, but the darkness was unsettling.

Marinette blinked, but she couldn't see. 

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the light, or lack thereof.

Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous man, or God she had ever seen, but that didn't excuse what he had done.

"Who are you?" She glared, "and why did you kidnap me?"

"I'm Chat Noir." He smirked. "But you can call me Adrien."

She shivered. He was the god of the underworld. People were afraid to even state his name. Wherever he went, loss followed.

It must have been a sad life. A lonely one. To never have anyone close, that would be the worst fate of all.

But she was too angry to pity him.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She repeated.

"I didn't m exactly-"

"You took me against my will. That's the textbook definition of kidnapping."

"I was merely claiming what's mine."

"Bullshit." She scoffed. "I belong to no one. I belong to the outside, to the warmth in the air, the flowers in the trees-"

"I'm sure your father would disagree." 

"I may listen to him, but he does not command me. Now, let me go so I may return to the grasses. Let me return home."

"This is your home."

"It's not."

Chat froze. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Marinette's eyes widened. "Am I dead?"

"No no, nothing of the sort," he reassured her. 

"What a relief."

"-You're my wife, Ladybug."

"No." No one was supposed to know that name.

"Yeah. Your father arranged our marriage years ago?"

"Why wasn't I ever told about this?"

"I don't know?"

"Well, husband," she deadpanned, "you definitely make quite the first impression."

...

She had only agreed to dinner after a very lengthy discussion. 

He understood that she didn't want to marry him, but it was also her duty. 

He did agree to let her return above ground the next day.

They would definitely have to have more conversation.

And dinner was fine, but there was awkward tension in the air. 

"Do you want some pomegranate seeds?" He asked.

"I'm fine." she replied cooly.

"Just a couple. Theyre really good, but don't eat more than like four."

"Okay," she relented, taking a bite. "That's the best thing I've ever tasted." She grabbed a few more and threw them in her mouth.

"That was six." He whispered

"I couldn't help myself." She chuckled. 

"But-"

"I've been thinking, and you don't seem half bad."

"What?"

"I wouldn't actually mind marrying you, you know... but-"

"But?"

"But I can't just abandon my mother. She'd be devastated without me. We make nature beautiful together. I've only been gone a day and-"

"Only a day?"

"Yeah-"

"You know, time works differently here, right? It's been at least a couple months."

"I have to get back now! The world could be freezing."

"It is. Plants and animals and people are dying."

"Then let me go. I have to go help them." She stood up and started walking away.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

She started running away.

It didn't work. 

No matter what direction she went, she always ended up back at the table.

"What have you done to me."

"I didn't do anything. You ate the seeds."

"What?"

"The pomegranate seeds."

"What about them?"

"You must stay in the underworld for six months of the year. Theyre magical pomegranate seeds."

"But I have to help them."

"I'm sorry Ladybug, you can't."

"Marinette."

"What?"

"If I have to be married to you for half of the year, you might as well know my name."

"Marinette. That's cute. Like you."

She glared. "You don't get to call me cute."

"Sorry."

"Yet."

 

 


	3. Kittens

Adrien gave Marinette his biggest ~~puppy-dog~~ kitty-cat eyes. "Please."

She crossed her arms, immune. "Definitely not."

"But I'm chat Noir. You wouldn't say no to a superhero."

Marinette shook her head. "I already said no."

"But we need one!"

"We don't."

"And, they're so cute!"

"It would be a lot of work and our apartment doesn't allow it."

"Then let's move out. But a house. Start a family, like you've always wanted. You, me, and three little kittens."

"I'd rather have children."

Adrien smirked, "do you want to start now?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Fine, we can get one kitten. But you have to do the cat litter."


	4. Birthday

_you are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen-_

"Ladybug. This is amazing. I love Mamma Mia."

"I know." She did. Adrien had been singing dancing queen all day. It was only fitting to watch it with Chat Noir on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"And this cake is amazing."

"It was really no big deal-" she blushed.

"I don't know how to thank you-"

"Like this." Ladybug leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Adrien."

Chat Noir froze. "How?"

"I know things kitty cat." She smirked. "And maybe when you find me, it'll be on my birthday."

"When is that?"

"Summer!"

"But that's so long!"

"Its Karma for thinking I was Gabriel Agreste."

"Look, I panicked."

"Happy birthday!"

...

_one week earlier_

_..._

Chat Noir groaned. 

"Whats your problem kitty?"

"Its stupid."

"It sounds like you need someone to talk to. Even if it's stupid, it matters to you."

"Well my birthday is in a week-"

"Oh my gosh!"  _that was Adrien's birthday,_ "why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm just not really big on birthdays."

"Everyone is big on birthdays. I need to make you a present... and I can bring some cake for patrol, something small-"

"I mean. I never get to do anything on my birthdays. I can't even have a party with a few friends."

_That sounded a lot like Adrien._ Ladybug smiled softly, "We can do something together. Hang out, watch a movie, eat cake."

"That sounds wonderful." He sighed. "It's just..."

"What?"

"Well, on my last birthday, someone, my best friend, well my other best friend, got akumatized."

_That sounded wayy too much like Adrien._ Ladybug ran through a mental list of the Akumas fought in the last year and only Bubbler and Befana were caused by someone else's birthday. "I won't let that happen kitty-kat."

"Thanks. I mean, I know it will never happen, but I worry about you getting akumatized. You overwork yourself and get super stressed and-"

_you have no idea._ Ladybug shrugged. "I promise I won't get akumatized-"

"Thanks-"

"-on your birthday."

"Fine."

"I mean, that'd be a horrible birthday present. Last year's was pretty lame. I only gave you a scarf-"

"What?" Chat Noir froze. 

"What?" Ladybug blinked. "Shit. I meant last year I got a friend a scarf. A very good friend."

Chat raised his eyebrows. "Agreste?"

"What?"

"You're Gabriel Agreste?" He looked horrified.

Ladybug snorted. "God. No! I don't look like him even a little bit."

"Whew. That's a relief."

"Well this is awkward."

"Yeah. Sorry bout that, not Agreste."

"Yet." She whispered.

"What?"  _did she just call herself 'not Agreste yet?' As in, she would marry Adrien Agreste?_

"nothing." She smiled. "It was nice talking to you, but I have to go home and plan a birthday party for a very good friend."

_Very good friend... like Marinette?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucks. I just took the SAT w/ essay, which was horrible, and then went home and wrote this while like brain dead.   
> I hope you like it!


	5. Baking

Marinette was standing at the front of the bakery, when a familiar face walked in. 

She blinked. "Chat Noir? What can I get you? A croissant?" 

"You know me too well." He smiled and handed her some money across the counter.

"No, it's on the house." She insisted. "Superhero discount."

"Ladybug would never allow-"

"Ladybug frequently uses the superhero discount."

"But still. I should pay somehow."

"Really it's no big deal. It's almost rush hour in here, and I'm the only one working right now, go."

"I could help."

"What? You want to sell cookies?" 

"No, I'm sure you're much better at that. Youre cuter."

She blushed. "So how will you help?"

"Teach me how to bake? Please?"

She looked around. The bakery was empty.."well, I guess I could teach you some basics."

...

Marinette looked around at the flour coated floor and breathed in the smell of burnt cookies. 

She shook her head and flour flew everywhere. He had managed to get it all over himself and her.

She wasn't able to teach him the basics. 

"Sorry. Maybe I just wasn't cut out for this." Chat shrugged.

"Nonsense." She handed him a bowl of dough. "Maybe cookies aren't your thing. Lets try bread."

"How do i-"

"Knead the bread. Back and forth." She gestured with her hands. "Yeah, you got it."

"For how long?"

"Until it feels right."

He continued to knead the bread. "Sorry about the mess. I will help you clean everything up-"

"Yeah you will. But it's my fault. I should've warned you about the flour."

"I didn't realize it would just... Poof"

"I know kitty." She pet his head. "Youre cute when you're confused."

He blushed. "What?"

"What?" She stared into his eyes.

"I think the bread is done."

Marinette snapped out of it. "Perfect. We can just put it in the oven and wait."

"For how long?"

"30 minutes. Why?"

"Because, that gives me enough time to do this." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Have I mentioned that I love you princess." 

"Not today." She smirked.

"What a Shame." He kissed her again. "I," kiss, "love," kiss, "you."

"Calm down kitty, we have a bakery to run."

"If only we didn't. We could have some real fun."

She kissed him again. "Why don't we-"

Sabine gasped. 

Tom cleared his throat.

Chat and Marinette jumped apart.

"It isn't what it looks like I swear-"

"How much of that did you hear?"

Tom walked out of the kitchen, shaking his head. "No romance in the kitchen. Itll ruin the bread."

Marinette looked at the oven. Still baking. "I'm sorry, I got a little distracted."

"Yeah, we noticed." Sabine raised her eyebrows. "Your father and I really chose the worst moment to return from a delivery."

"Well," chat rubbed the back of his neck, "I should probably go back home..."

"And leave me here to deal with this? I don't think so kitty."

He smiled. "God I love you."

"I know." 

Sabine shook her head fondly. "Yes we all know. Now take your love out of the kitchen so I can deal with the absolute disaster here."

"Yeah, that's my fault."

"I know. Marinette may be clumsy, but she knows how to bake. She's really cute isn't she?"

"moM!" Marinette blushed. "Leave us alone."

"The cutest." Chat agreed. 

"Hey, Marinette at least I'm not teasing you about that crush you had on your model friend, Adian? Was it?"

"Adrien." Marinette blushed. "And I'm over him. I was making out with Chat a minute ago."

"Adrien Agreste?" Chat froze. "You had a crush on him?"

"Yeah." Marinette smiled. "Hes cute. And kind. And such a dork. He actually reminds me a lot of you."

Sabine stage whispered, "Subtle," and Marinette glared, so she left the room.

"Uh huh." Chat's heart sped up. His princess was so close, but Ladybug would not be happy if he shared his identity. Even if it was for love. 

"What if- you were him?" Marinette smirked, like she knew something he didn't.

"Me? A model?/never. My name isn't even close to Agreste. I'm Madrien Magreste. Hahaha. Never heard if him." He was sweating.

Marinette smirked and whispered. "It's okay Chaton. I already know your secret. I wonder how long it will take for you to figure out mine." 

He froze. She knew his identity. "But-" Chaton. She had called him Chaton. Only one person had called him Chaton and she spent her nights flying around paris in red spandex.. "Ladybug."

"You're a clever kitty." 

"The cleverest." He leaned in to kiss her again, and fell on his face. 

Glancing up, he saw her laughing from over by the oven, where she was pulling out bread. 

"That was hilarious." She chuckled. "I mean, I didn't think you'd fall, but-"

"It hurts. I think I need a kiss."

"Where?"

He tapped his lips. "Right here."

"Of course." She leaned into kiss him and he took a step back.

But instead of letting her face plant, he caught her in his arms. "Look like you fell for me."

"We were having a moment and you ruined it with that cheesy line?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are all the prompts for marichat may  
> No powers  
> Greek au  
> Kittens  
> Birthday  
> Cooking/baking  
> Adoption/family  
> Roommates  
> Mittens for kittens  
> I've skating  
> Victorian au  
> Mask ball  
> Post reveal  
> Villian  
> Angst  
> Found  
> Ghosts  
> Rooftop save  
> Balconies  
> Flowers  
> Pranks  
> Cold night  
> Sick  
> Pillows and blankets  
> Nap lap  
> Puss in boots  
> Fencing  
> Protecting you  
> Secrets  
> Werecat  
> Prey/hunt  
> Supernatural creatures


End file.
